


Pleasure

by Pxteicy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom Kim Woojin, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxteicy/pseuds/Pxteicy
Summary: Changbin knew he mustn’t use his hands, Woojin had said, but he couldn't help but carry them to the older’s shoulders almost automatically."No," Woojin growled at him and Changbin got surprised, not noticing that he had disobeyed the order."I-I'm sorry," Changbin muttered in a choked voice and removed his hands immediately.





	Pleasure

Changbin breathed sharply at the touch on his sensitive skin. Woojin's hands moved skillfully over his bare abdomen, making him sigh with the slightest movement and trembling at the pleasant tingling that spread all over his skin.

"God," a shaky breath came from his lips and Woojin looked at him. His eyes were bright, full of such a desire that made Changbin shudder beneath him.

If the day before someone told Changbin that today he was going to be about to get fucked —because yes, Changbin knew that this thing was not going to stop in a couple of caresses and then nothing. No, they were gonna go down and Changbin was not going to stop it— for Woojin, Changbin would have first laughed in his face and then told him he was crazy. But now, with Woojin half-naked over him, with his hands shaking from the desire of touching him and his breathing agitated to the limit, Changbin thought differently.

Woojin stopped stroking his skin slowly, placing his hands just below his waist and pinning him against the soft mattress. The action caused a gasp to leave Changbin's lips, followed quickly by a moan when Woojin began to leave moist kisses on his skin, causing Changbin to close his eyes. Changbin knew he mustn’t use his hands, Woojin had said, but he could not help but carry them to the older’s shoulders almost automatically.

"No," Woojin growled at him and Changbin got surprised, not noticing that he had disobeyed the order.

"I-I'm sorry," Changbin muttered in a choked voice and removed his hands immediately.

Changbin laid his hands on the mattress, wrinkling the sheets in his fists and moaning one more time when Woojin ran his tongue over his erect nipple. He did it slowly and with dedication. Woojin was definitely more experienced in all that than Changbin and was making him melt with the slightest actions.

He was still wearing pants and Woojin was too, although neither of them was wearing shirts. Changbin could see Woojin's worked body perfectly. His shoulders were broad and marked, contracted by the pressure Woojin exerted on him with his hands. It was not the first time Changbin had seen or observed Woojin's body, they were bandmates after all. The times when they would walk around the apartment half-naked after a long day of work weren’t a few. But it was, definitely the first time he saw Woojin's muscles contract with desire, desire for Changbin. The mere idea made him shiver from head to toe.

Woojin nibbled his right nipple and Changbin let out a strangled moan. He tried to arch his back in response to the pleasure, but Woojin's hands were firm and kept him fixed to the mattress, preventing him from interrupting his impeccable work with his spasms. Woojin's hands were large and they covered much of his waist with simply place them on it. His thumbs caressed her skin delicately while he continued torturing him with his lips.

It was almost funny how they had ended up in that situation. They went from sitting on Changbin's bed, just talking about things in life, to Changbin whimpering with pleasure at Woojin's caresses.

“Do you have any idea what time Chris will return?” Woojin asked without separating from his skin, beginning to leave traces of kisses through his collarbones and making him tremble even more. His voice was muffled by Changbin's skin and the brush of his lips against his skin caused a delirious tingle in him.

"No," Changbin replied in a sigh. “He always arrives after… 2 a.m.!” His voice rose several notes as he spoke when Woojin bit down gently on the base of his neck.

“Hmm,” Woojin buzzed, his mouth rising up Changbin's neck and stealing more and more desperate sighs from the younger one. He didn’t hold back and bit the skin just below Changbin's jaw, without softness, even a little brusque if he was allowed to say it. Changbin had to bite his tongue to be able to calm the surprised cry that was thrown by his vocal cords. “Do not hold back," Woojin whispered into his ear, his lips lightly brushing his ear and sending electricity all over his body.

They had barely done anything, but Changbin was already out of breath.

His agitation only increased when Woojin let go of his waist, running through the lower part of his abdomen with his hands, and then carrying them to the buckle of his belt and starting to undo it. Changbin knew in advance that he was already hard as a rock. Only a few touches of Woojin were needed for all his senses to be woken up.

His hands were trembling and clinging to the sheet as much as they could. He could not disobey Woojin, if he did it he would be punishment and even with the little experience that Changbin had in dom/sub relations, he had been punished before and it was not something that made him very happy. So, as much as he wanted to run his hands through Woojin's biceps, he had to keep his hands down, he had disobeyed once, he could not afford to risk it.

The thing had started precisely because Woojin and Changbin were cuddling on the bed, just for the sake of it. But when Changbin tried to get out of the hug, Woojin told him not to move in a demanding voice. As strange as it seemed, Changbin could not do it. He had to stay seated between Woojin's legs and a strange silence spread through the room.

“You... Are you a sub…?” Woojin asked cautiously.

Changbin swallowed hard and could feel Woojin's hands approach the edge of the fabric of his shirt.

“Yes…” Changbin replied in a whisper as he turned his body slowly to face Woojin. Their eyes met and Changbin could see the playful glow that lit behind those thick but short lashes.

“What’s your safe word?” The older guy asked as he laid him on the bed almost imperceptibly.

Changbin kept looking at the blank eyes that hid a fun and fire that hadn’t been there before. His heart began to throb nervously, almost in anticipation and he could not blame it.

“Gyu,” Changbin replied

A smirk formed on Woojin's lips, so small it almost went unnoticed by Changbin, but no, he noticed. Still, he decided to ignore it. Anyways, before Changbin could do anything, Woojin leaned forward and started kissing his jaw, eventually connecting his lips and stealing Changbin's breath completely.

The kisses increased in intensity and somehow both ended up without shirts, Woojin sitting astride him and giving Changbin the firm order of not to touch him. Which Changbin tried to comply with as best as possible.

Changbin moaned loudly, so much that he felt the need to cover his mouth with his hand because he was afraid of the idea that the other guys could listen to him. His pants were nowhere to be seen and now the only garment that kept him behind the line of nudity were his boxers. But that was not what made him moan. Woojin had marked a path of kisses and bites along Changbin's torso, going straight down to his throbbing crotch. He was playing with the elastic band of his boxers. He took it between his teeth and pulled it, sending bursts of stimulation through Changbin's entire body.

Woojin stopped when he noticed that Changbin was trying to appease his own moans.

"I told you not to do it," he demands and Changbin can not help but remove his hand from his mouth. “You deprive me of the pleasure of hearing to you, and you don’t want to deprive me of anything, do you, Changbinnie?” Woojin's words come out of his lips with a honeyed but almost menacing tone. He is warning Changbin about his behavior and Changbin can immediately notice it.

“B—But…” Woojin raised an eyebrow at the obvious complaint. “I’m sorry, I swear. I—It's just that the others…”

“Oh,” Woojin seems to understand his concern and smiles warmly.

But he gets out of the bed and Changbin can’t help but groan when he feels the lack of Woojin's body heat on himself. Even so, he does not move, because Woojin has not given him permission to do so and he has already been complaining too much, he does not want to bother him.

No, Changbin's purpose is to make him feel good while letting Woojin handle him at his whim. Although he and Woojin have little experience being with each other as sexual partners, they have known each other for a long time, so it is not as difficult to fit the older as it doesn’t seem to be hard for Woojin either.

Woojin puts the bolt on the door and then walks back to the bed, Changbin observes his remarkable abs, the way his V-line marks perfectly between his hips and his smooth and slightly tanned skin. His eyes go to the bulge in his pants, very prominent and noticeable. Changbin trembles, his body burning with desire for the man who is making him his own and could not care less.

Fleetingly, he wonders if things between them will change after this. But his mind stops thinking as soon as Woojin is back on him.

“Don't worry about the noise, we're not the first nor will we be the last to have fun here,” Woojin says, his voice is hoarse and sensual, it makes Changbin's skin crawl.

Changbin does not say anything, aware that there is nothing to comment and that Woojin is really not waiting for any response. However, he listens to him and does not restrain himself from moaning when Woojin catches the elastic band with his mouth once more but is not content with just pulling it gently as before. This time, he pulls the band down with precision, taking it to almost half his groin and revealing a large portion of skin that had remained under the protection of his last garment.

Woojin holds his thighs with both hands and doesn’t stop caressing the inner part of these. Changbin feels that he will die if the older continues to trace circles with his thumbs on his skin. He tries not to writhe a lot because he is not supposed to do anything that Woojin does not give him permission to do. But he is hardly managing to stay stable since all he wants to do is jump at the slightest touch of Woojin's hands or lips.

When Woojin lowers his head and starts kissing along the newly exposed skin, Changbin moans loudly again and a spasm runs through his body, but Woojin holds him to the bed with his strong hands. Getting thus to excite Changbin even more.

“Got damn!” Changbin almost shouts with a rather shrill tone of voice when Woojin smiles cheekily at him and then slides his hand under Changbin's boxer.

Unable to writhe as he wishes, Changbin can feel his body shake under the almost nonexistent touch of Woojin. He barely brushes his cock with fingers, but that is more than enough to make him moan and let out groans of pleasure.

Changbin knows that Woojin is only tempting him, playing with him, but he can’t complain as if he did not like it. He could better remove his boxers out the way and that's it. But he did not, just to keep Changbin's erection captive in his tight underwear. Changbin wanted to complain a lot, but that was not an option. Regardless of his desire to protest, his desire to be good and obedient was greater.

"Come here," Woojin called, taking his tired hands with his and intertwining their fingers together. Changbin tightened the grip almost instantly with a gasp, pleased not to have to cling to the sheets anymore. Woojin got up from the bed and dragged Changbin with him, both of them facing each other. His breathing is irregular and almost labored, and he notices that Woojin's is not very regular either. “Take them off,” Woojin orders him, obviously indicating his pants and Changbin nods, bringing his hands to the tied cord of the tracksuit pants that Woojin wears. “You still can not touch me," Woojin reminds him as soon as one of his fingers rubs against his skin in an oversight.

Changbin whines in frustration and a slight blush appears on his cheeks, but he does not complain and only continues in his task of undressing Woojin. He slides his pants down slowly, almost nervous by what awaits him beneath them. Changbin wants to touch his thighs as they reveal themselves, but he’s satisfied by just looking at them. When he’s finished dragging down his pants, he watches him from below. His eyes run up his toned legs and maybe he stops for more than a second in Woojin's hidden —not so much anymore— erection. His eyes travel the rest of the way through the older man's abdomen until finally, they reach his eyes, where Woojin watches him with a prepotent smile.

“Enjoying the view?” Woojin asks and Changbin nods. He does it so automatically that he is surprised by it and Woojin lets out a chuckle. “I’m enjoying it too," Woojin says with his eyes fixed on Changbin’s body, his voice becomes deep and sensual, sending chills down Changbin’s body that will go right into his throbbing crotch.

Changbin gasped one more time.

"Stand up,” Woojin orders him and Changbin does so. “Turn around,” said and done.

Woojin approached him from behind, his hands gripping Changbin's hips firmly, stealing a shaky sigh from the shorter one. But they did not stay there, his hands took the curb of his boxers and slid them down slowly, so slow that Changbin could feel perfectly the full path that Woojin's hands made through his legs until the end. His legs trembled in such a way that for a few seconds he was not able to lift his feet to finally pull the boxers out. The worst thing is that once Changbin was able to kick the boxers away, Woojin began his journey with his hands once more, stroking his legs from below until they reached his hips.

Changbin gasped and moaned, something like a combination of both when he felt Woojin's teeth dig into one of his buttocks. At this point, it seemed that the only thing Changbin could do correctly was moaning. He had to put much of his strength into not moving from his spot, the bite had sent a jolt through his body and the tremor in his legs did nothing but increase.

Woojin pulled him towards himself and his ass hit the older guy’s erection. It was hard and its dimension made Changbin's mouth dry. He wanted to take his hand to it and touch it, sadly, he could not. But Woojin could touch him and he was taking advantage of it. He took his right hand to Changbin's dick and touched it a little, feeling the ground and making Changbin sigh. At the same time, he began to leave kisses along his neck, giving the younger more reasons to shudder. It was not long before his grip on the minor's cock became firm and he began pumping with torturous slowness, making Changbin sigh and tilt his head back, closing his eyes.

"Do not close your eyes, I want you to see yourself while I masturbate you,” Woojin whispered in his ear, biting his ear softly.

Changbin made no objections and opened his eyes, panting and trembling. His legs would have given in already if it wasn’t because Woojin holds him close to his body. He slowly lowers his head and he can see Woojin's big hand pumping his limb slowly, his cheeks flushing and his whole body feels even hotter than it already was. His brain doesn’t work as it should and he does not know what to do, so he simply stares at it. Woojin plays with the tip of his cock for a while, caressing and squeezing, taking Changbin to heaven and then dropping him to hell.

Changbin knows that if he tries to take a step, he could fall; and Woojin apparently knows it too, because he holds him firmly against his body and guides him back to bed. Changbin is unable to process anything for a few seconds until he feels his body touch the soft mattress. His dick hurts, Woojin stimulated him a lot and didn’t let him finish.

"Don’t dare to try to touch yourself, Changbinnie," Woojin said. It had been a few seconds since Woojin had left him in bed, but now Woojin was once again over him.

Changbin was on his back, his chest and aching crotch resting against the mattress and the soft gray sheets of his bed. He did not realize that Woojin had approached him —he was too busy trying to regulate his own breathing to notice— until he felt Woojin's skin touch his and— 

“Oh, God,” cames out of his lips in a high-pitched voice as soon as he felt Woojin's cock touch his skin and he could feel its full extent.

Woojin moved his hips provocatively and Changbin moaned, burying his face in the pillow beneath him, feeling himself burn from head to toe.

“W-Woojin…”

“Yes?” He answered. His hands went down to Changbin's back and he continued to caress it. Changbin’s back was small, proportional to his body and his thin hips. Woojin liked what he was seeing quite a lot. He began to leave kisses on his back, sucking in some places and nibbling on others.

“Woojin, please,” Changbin said in a choked whimper. His crotch hurt and he could not stand the heat in his body anymore.

“Ask for it.”

Woojin demanded, making Changbin shudder. Out of all the facets of Woojin that Changbin had known, the one he liked most until now was, without a doubt, this one. Woojin continued with the simulated penetrations, faster, and Changbin was almost on the verge of glory. But he knew he could go further, he knew it and he wanted it.

“I—I want you, hyung! Changbin exclaimed loudly, a sharp moan accompanying the word hyung when Woojin took advantage of that moment to bite one of his flanks.

“That’s how I like it," Woojin said and stood up once more. Again, Changbin felt himself whine at the lack of contact. “I assume you have lubricant and condoms, where?”  
   
"Second drawer," Changbin took a deep breath before continuing, “at the bottom.”

Changbin looked at Woojin completely naked and did not know what to do. Woojin's body was incredibly built and worth watching. But what left him speechless was seeing his cock. Changbin gulped and asked himself if something like that could fit inside him without breaking him.

Woojin returned to the bed with a small plastic tube and a small yellow pack. Changbin saw him break the package and cover the extension of his member with the rubber.

“Ready?” Woojin looked at him and asked. Changbin felt his face flush again.

“Do you think that that…?”

“If you can take it?” Woojin finished his question for him and Changbin, shy, only manages to nod. Woojin approaches him, puts one of his hands on his cheek and kisses him for a few short but intense seconds where their tongues meet and dance with each other. “Yes, you can," he assures him.

Woojin goes back and Changbin can’t do more than try to relax. He’s not a virgin so he does not have much to worry about, but Woojin's size scares him a little bit. In any case, he’s alert when he hears the "click" of the lid of the plastic canister when it is opened. Seconds later, he feels the cold liquid run down his cheeks and Woojin's hands making sure his entrance is smeared with it.

Changbin moans as Woojin's fingers brush against his sensitive hole and his whole body trembles when one of them presses against his sphincter. Woojin continues his way inside of him and Changbin bites his lips. Although little did it matter that he bit it because as soon as Woojin begins to go in and out of him, Changbin melts into sonorous and trembling sighs that only show how much he enjoys it. It is not long before Woojin introduces a second finger and Changbin holds his breath at the beginning, trying to adapt to the new invader. Woojin moves both fingers in and out of him after a few seconds of waiting and Changbin lets out a moan.

Woojin's fingers feel so good and so pleasant that Changbin is not able to stop his moans and is sure that more than one person must have heard to him by now. Woojin decides to take a third finger inside of him and Changbin growls when he feel it pushing in. This time it takes him a little more to get used to the feeling he had not experienced for months. Woojin proceeds to move his fingers and Changbin moans loudly with each thrust, his body trembling.

“P—Please…”

Woojin stops his fingers and slowly withdraws them, leaving an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness in Changbin. But he does not leave it there, he takes him by his hips and turns him around on the mattress, making Changbin face him. Changbin knows that he’s probably made a disaster at this point, and he is right. His black hair is untidy to the limit, his face red due to the arousal, and his eyes are watery because he can’t take it anymore. Not to mention the number of marks on his chest and neck; and his totally uneven breathing.

He looks hot and Woojin likes it.

Woojin looks into Changbin’s eyes and Changbin looks back at him the best he can. Woojin takes the bottle of the lubricant once again, spreading the liquid along his big erection. 

“You can touch me now, but you still have no permission to touch yourself,” Woojin says and stands over Changbin; hands on either side of the smaller one's head and positioned between his legs, Changbin doesn’t waste any time and wraps them around Woojin.

Woojin takes one of his hands to his cock and aligns it with Changbin's entrance, all while staring at him, without taking his eyes from Changbin’s. And without further ado, pushes inside slowly. Changbin takes a deep breath, the superficial intrusion is not difficult to cope, but it becomes harder the deeper Woojin goes. He releases a deep sigh, the months without anal sex take their toll and he feels the insistent pain that he already knew would come for him.

Changbin grunts and squeezes his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them, he notices that Woojin’s jaw muscles are tensed and he breathes irregularly. It’s there when he makes use of his freedom and brings his hands to Woojin's face, drawing him to himself and kissing his lips quietly. Woojin gets the message and continues until he reaches the bottom. It hurts, it does hurt, but Changbin knows he can handle it. So he takes a deep breath and holds the scream that threatens to leave his mouth. Woojin distracts him with kisses strewn across his jaw, neck and even chest and Changbin thanks him mentally.

A few minutes pass before Woojin tries to move again and when he does, a sharp wail comes from Changbin. Woojin comes out and in him for the first time and as soon as he does, he touches that place that makes Changbin scream, making the line between pain and pleasure so fuzzy that Changbin feels himself vanish.

“Yes!” Changbin exclaims shamelessly when Woojin hits his spot once more.

Woojin continues to penetrate him again and again, progressively increasing the speed of the thrusts. Their breaths become a cacophony, without rhythm and without a compass. Their skins collide with each other, sending gusts of pleasure through their bodies that make them shudder. Their mouths come together, getting to know each other, exploring themselves, enjoying the dis-harmonized harmony that their desire for the other has created.

Changbin does not know how much longer he can resist, each penetration sends fire directly to his crotch and he feels he could explode at any second. On one hand, he wants to finish already. He has been waiting for his orgasm for a long time and his body wants it badly. But on the other, he doesn’t want to. He wants to continue enjoying the sound so obscene that his skin and Woojin's skin produce when they touch. He wants to continue feeling as Woojin goes in and out of him frenetically, sending pleasant spasms throughout his body. He wants to keep kissing him because his lips call him with desire. And Woojin seems to agree with him because he takes his hand to Changbin's cock and presses the tip.

“Not yet,” Woojin orders him.

Changbin gasps, both from Woojin's voice and from the fact that he is obstructing his orgasm. Changbin takes his hands to Woojin's hair and pulls him to kiss him again. His moans rise in intensity as more time passes and his orgasm is not released. When they separate, Changbin breathes with difficulty and two tears roll out of his eyes. The sensations overwhelm him and he does not know how to respond to them.

“Let me finish, please,” Changbin begs between gasps and moans. Woojin leans toward him and kisses one of his cheeks.

“Just resist…” Woojin is interrupted by a gasp of his own, “a little more, just a little.”

Woojin is also on the edge and Changbin can barely notice it. He is too far gone into the pleasure to realize how Woojin sets his cock free before ramming in him two more times. His climax arrives and Changbin screams, or perhaps moans, he is not sure. But a loud sound leaves his throat as Woojin grunts and rests his weight on his arms, moving the bed beneath them. Changbin feels himself explode inside, everything in him coming to life and pushing him off that edge that he was hanging from to reach glory. His whole body trembles and shudders.

Changbin has his eyes closed, he doesn’t have the strength to open them or to do anything. He can feel Woojin's agitated breathing on him and he appreciates that he didn’t just let himself fall onto Changbin

“We have to repeat it,” Woojin says in a funny tone before throwing himself next to him on the bed and coming out of Changbin delicately.

Changbin listens to him and mentally says yes, they must repeat it. But he is only able to release a giggle that mixes with his own agitated breathing. He feels Woojin's arms around him, dragging him towards his body, Changbin does not complain. Woojin is comfortable and everything he needs at that moment.


End file.
